


Prey

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Vampire Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony brings home dinner.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Short Prompts:  
> \---Wolf Tony  
> \---Tony and Steve are two powerful supernatural creatures who strike fear into the hearts of their enemies (almost as much as they do each other)

Steve smiles as he watches the cowering man before him. "Are you lost, friend?" he asks, his voice soft and soothing.

The man nods, taking a cautious step forward. "Can you help me?" the man asks.

Steve licks his fangs hungrily. He can almost taste the man's blood from here, his pulse singing to him. How long has it been since he ate a man?

"I can," Steve says. He doesn't say he will.

Relief fills the man's eyes, his shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you." the man says, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"These woods are dark and dangerous. You are lucky you found me when you did." Steve says.

The man nods. "Yeah. God. I-I got lost and couldn't find my way out. And then-" the man stakes a shaky breath. "Then there was the wolf. Woulda been about shoulder height. Never seen one so big. Chased me for what felt like hours. Didn't think I was gonna get away, but I lost the damn beast somehow. Then I somehow managed to find my way to you."

"It's all over now," Steve says. He reaches out towards the dark corner of the room. Out of the shadows steps the dark wolf the man was talking about. "Don't you worry."

The man pales at the sight of the wolf. Turning on his heel and running for the door.

Tony catches the man before he could leave the room.


End file.
